1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in ballistic test devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ballistic test device known as the "standard ballistic test motor" has long been used in the prior art. The standard ballistic test motor, which is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings herein, has been employed to evaluate certain solid rocket motor propellant characteristics, specifically the burn rate of the propellant and the effect of pressure and temperature on the burn rate.
In addition to the evaluation of these characteristics of solid rocket motor propellants, there is a need and a demand, also, for a determination and evaluation of other solid propellant characteristics that affect the operation particularly of high pressure, high strain rate rocket motors. Such other solid propellant characteristics include strain effects in the propellant bore, either burning rate enhancement or propellant strain capability, or bondline strain capability. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that has existed in the art in this respect.